1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to combinative cabinets, particularly to ones respectively having a cabinet body consisting of five sideboards for an upper side, a lower side, a right side, a left side, and a rear side with an open front side. The upper and the lower sideboard are provided with two dovetail-shaped projections spaced apart by a dovetail groove or with two dovetail-shaped grooves spaced apart by a dovetail projection. And the right and the left sideboards are also provided with the same dovetail-shaped projections and the dovetail-shaped grooves, and L-shaped grooves formed respectively on two corners of rear side of the upper and the lower sideboard and the right and the left sideboard for H-shaped position members of fit in four H-shaped grooves of two combined cabinet bodies in a juxtaposed side-to-side or back-to-back condition so that every two cabinet bodies can be combined together by juxtaposing or superposing them to form a set of two combined cabinets in the side-by-side or the back-to-back condition or the overlapped condition. In this way a large number of the cabinet bodies can be assembled together to form a large mass of plural assembled cabinets with convenience, fastness and stability. Thus, the provision of the dovetail-shaped projections, the dovetail-shaped grooves and the position members can keep stably a large mass of plural cabinets combined together by superposing, juxtaposing side by side and back to back with convenience, fastness and easiness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional cabinets generally consist of plural sideboards 10 for a bottom, a left side, a right side, topside and a rear side adhered or nailed together to form a single cabinet 1. In case a large mass of plural cabinets are to be combined together, as shown in FIG. 1, plural cabinets 1 are superposed and juxtaposed, and then using U-shaped clamps 11 for catching hold of the edges of two neighboring boards of two cabinets 10, finishing combination of the plural cabinets.
However, this kind of combination for the conventional cabinets by means of U-shaped clamps 11 cannot secure the combined conventional cabinets stably, prone to let the clamps 11 fall off and destabilize the whole cabinet mass because of no positioning means in the rear side of them in case of the conventional cabinets 1 receiving accidental shocks or collisions. Further, in positioning the two conventional cabinets positioned with a rear side against a rear side, probably fastening members such as screws or bolts are used for screwing tightly together the rear boards of the two cabinets, resulting in much time needed for the work.